Just One Wish
by SmartChic
Summary: After jumping off the Cliff in La Push, Bella is drownging, just as she is about to pass on, she is asked a question by a mysterious voice, 'If you could have one wish, what would it be'Prologueysummary inside. a full story with a nice ending. :
1. PROLOGUE

_**Hi y'all! Yeah I know I have my story '**__**Complicated**__**' which I haven't updated. But this story Idea has been stuck in my head for like a week, and I just had to write it, it is going to be a full story.**_

_**But…**_

_**All credit does NOT go to me, you see I was on fan fiction, when I came across a very interesting plot idea from a story the Fan Fiction is called **__**Wishes We Never Meant to Make**__**. By: **__**cereal.killings**__**. (Check out his or her story! It's really good!)**_

_**And I know it is very low to use an idea like that, but it was so good, I had idea's for the story storming through my, and the words ready to come out, another thing you should know I PMed the author, but she or he , didn't reply, for over a week, and I just can't wait any longer, I really want to write this bad, so sorry to the people who think stealing idea's is bad, I think the same, but only when people copy practically the whole plot word for word, that's not what I am doing , I am simply using the wishing part only, I will have my own twists and turns, that I feel fit the story, oh and this is just an authors note but here is he FULL summary of this story, I hope ya'll like it!**_

_**-smartchic**_

Summary-

**Just one wish.**

It was dark underwater. I didn't need Jacob here to watch over me, I was fine alone. My heart tore, I _was_ alone. The love of my life ripped from me, leaving a bleeding gash in my heart, my _soul._ As stupid as it was, I sobbed under the salty sea water, it rushed in through my nose and lungs, _I_ felt myself moving towards unconsciousness.

I was hoping to see him, maybe not his real self but the _hallucination him_. I was going deeper into in to the black.

_Wait._

I heard an unfamiliar voice call. I held on tighter, I felt as if I _needed_ to hear what this person wanted.

I waited.

_If you could have one wish, what would it __be_? The voice whispered.

I had an eerie feeling.

I didn't need to think of this answer, anything to take the pain awa_y; _I was whispered as best as I could through the water, lungs begging for air, I fought the blackness creeping to take me over, I knew somehow, that this wish was important. Maybe even real.

"_I wish-"I_ hesitated growing fierce with passion, anger, and sadness. Surprisingly my words were as clear as ice.

I felt anger and desperation. My eyes became fierce as they narrowed.

"_I wish I had never met Edward Cullen" _

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**I think this is **__**sort of like a prologue in a way, but I will write a better prologue unless you think this one is okay. But I also think this is a good full summary, it –in my opinion- grabs my attention, oh if you don't get the underwater part, it's when Bella goes cliff diving in **__**New Moon**_

_**Please **__**Review; I would like to her what you think!**_

_**-smartchic**_


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ DO NOT SKIP THIS!!! **

**Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I feel like crap everytime I remember that I have to update but can't because I am so busy! Well this isn't good news for you guys.**

**It'a nothing drasic but it may be a while before you get an update. You see I am writting a book right now, I have actually just started and well I want to finish it this year and send it out to Publication companies.**

** So right now I will be working on my book, but I may be able to update once in a little while, but minf you when and if I update anytime soon the chpaters will probably be small. **

**I really need to concentrate on my book so I am sorry! I hope you guy's aren't too mad at me. I promise when I get the time I will update! Once again sorry! Please Forgive me!**

**-SmartChic**

**If the Publishing people like my book, once I have the title you will be the first to know! I am crossing my fingers I really hope it get's published!**


	3. Chapter 3 WONDERFUL News!

**GOOD NEWS!!!!**

**You remeber the book I am writting? it's not done but guess what? It is going to get published!!!! I sent in some of my book stuff to this company and they called me saying that when I finished writting my book, they would publish it! It's amazing for me!! I can't wait for it to be published! I will not give out any information on my story here so don't ask, I have a friend who is making a website for me once that is done you can check it out, I am sorry about the two stories I have but I promise I will update them so don't worry, even when I am an officail author, I will not neglect the stories untill they're done, and I won't quit writting on fanfiction, it's too darn fun, also I love the critisizm (Spelling???) It help me become a more better writter!**

**-SmartChic**


	4. Chapter :4 REAL CHAPTER

Chapter 1

**Just one Wish**

* * *

_Also this is in October because Edward Left Bella in September…_

_-SmartChic_

**

* * *

****Edward Pov.**

I closed my eye's letting my head hit the back wall, though with not enough force to make a dent. Behind my closed lids, Bella's face appeared.

I sighed. Living without Bella, was pure torture, how was I to know if she was keeping herself safe? I'd asked Alice to stop, looking into Bella's future; it hurt too much to know.

I wished I could cry, the emotion that I wanted to show, couldn't come out. I grabbed my head. My expression fierce.

I loved Bella so much, I needed her, wanted her, my existence, is nothing without her. I needed to pre-occupy my mind with something rather than Bella. I decided to hunt.

MY hunt was normal nothing to get excited over. I ran towards home, the thoughts I received from my family were worried. My furrowed brows in confusion, what had happened?

I walked into the house, seeing my whole family there looking worried, Alice was scared,

Í looked up at her meeting her gaze "What's wrong Alice?"

She was showing me a vision.

_Bella was standing at the top of a cliff, a determined expression on her face. _

_Carefully, she took a step towards it's edge, letting out a shaky breath as she took in the height of the cliff, below the water was rushing, the before math of a storm to come. _

_Taking another step Bella arrived at the edge of the cliff, she closed her eyes the wind tussling her hair. Her hands went up and assumed the position of a dive. My Eye's widened in fear. I saw my Angel take a deep breath. Before plunging down. "NO!" I yelled, my Bella, my poor Bella, was killing her self, and if I'm correct, over __**me**__. _

_I waited for the vision to finish, but it didn't it kept going. Bella was underneath the water, I saw her face go into a painfully sad expression, it looked as if she sobbed, the water rushed through her nose, Bella's heart slowed, _

"_**Wait…" **__I heard a small whisper call,_ _Bella heard it too,_ _and she struggled to stay alive. Though not once trying to swim upwards._

"_**If you could have one wish, what it be?" **__If I had a heart, it would have stopped just then, the voice, was familiar to those of vampires, Bella was underneath the water with a vampire, I hit something, I don't know what, but I faintly heard my family telling me to calm down. _

_I was going __**kill**__ this vampire, with every bit of my soul. I saw Bella face, become determined. "I wish" Her voice, though underwater was clear. Bella's face became angry looking, her eye's went fierce, and she spoke coldly. _

_"I wish I had never met Edward Cullen." I went rigid; she wished she had never met me? I was about to leave Alice's mind, when I saw something, it was a white flash, it hit Bella, I yelled out. I heard the faintest of whispers say _

"_Be careful what you wish for, Bella" the voice snickered. The voice became more fierce then "It just might come true" I heard an eerie cackling, and Bella's body disappeared…_

I reached out my hand as if to grab the vision back. To bring Bella back. I stared wide eyed at my family. Their expression wore sadness. Alice had the same expression as me. _What had just happened?_

**ONE MONTH LATER BELLA'S POV**

The annoying buzzing sound continued. And continued. And continued. Finally with as much energy as I could muster I opened my eyes one by one. The Phoenix sun was already up and shining. I sat up quickly and walked lazily towards the shower.

I was downstairs and ready for school in minutes. I wore a White tank top with jeans and my favorite white flip flops. My hair was down in it's usual wavy appearance.

My mom was in the kitchen morning with Phil. I padded toward the kitchen. The aroma of Blue Berry bagels filling my nose. "Yum." I said. Phil and Renee laughed. I

smiled. "Bella?" I looked up at Renee.

"Yes?" I asked suspicious, suddenly. Mom took a breath. "Nothing."

I stared at her my brows furrowed in confusion. I took a bagel and bit it. It tasted wonderful. It was quiet in the kitchen. Too quiet.

I looked at Phil. "What?" I asked. Phil panicked. So there _was _something wrong. Phil swallowed. I watched his Adams apple wobble. I could just imagine the beads of sweat.

"What!" I asked again more irritated. "Honey" My mom said. "Me and Phil think-"she stopped. "Well we think that you should move in with Charlie, nothing permanent. Just Bond with him. He _is _your father Bella" there was concern in her eyes "You spend little time with him as it is, it's like he's a stranger. At the end of this year you'll be off to College and that bonding time will be scarce." I listened. My eyes were stinging. I knew she was right.

I swallowed. "Bella we're not trying to kick you out or anything. We want what's best for you and your fathers what's best for you right now. You need to know him. I feel like a horrible mother Bella" She pleaded with me "I haven't let you into your father's life as much as I should have and I don't want to screw up your relationship with him because of me."

She walked up to me and cupped my cheek in her hand. She looked at me with complete adoration. "Don't screw up because of me…" She said softly staring into my eyes.

I took her into a hug. Phil stood awkwardly off in a corner "I won't, mom." I then looked into her eyes. "Besides you have been the best mother I could have ever dreamed of" I smiled and so did she.

With how fast they wanted me at Forks it actually felt like they were kicking me out. I was leaving next week.

That night when everyone was asleep. I thought back to my day at school. I told Jamie who was my only friend.

She was average looking, with auburn curly red hair and a face spotted with freckles her eyes were as blue as water and she had and athletic build. We were an odd couple but somehow we fit together.

Of course she was sad I was leaving. I was too. We spent lunch in the bathroom talking about memories we shared. It was a very tearful experience. Then I remembered Jason. Jason was a senior like me. He had recently taken up an interest in me. After lunch he must have noticed my puffy eyes.

"Hey, you look like you've been crying." I nodded. "Why?" He asked his Green eyes sparkling with interest, one of his black curls fell over his eyes. "I'm moving in with my father, he lives in a different state." I mumbled this quietly. I wasn't all that comfortable with Jason.

It looked like I had slapped him in the Face. He stopped walking. So did I."Wh-" I was cut off by his lips. This aggressively pummeled onto mine. His lips were chapped and they hurt my own soft ones. I was startled to say the least. What was I suppose to do.

I tried to push him away. He tried again to kiss me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I finally pushed him away. Wiping mouth. It was bleeding.

My look said how could you? "Bella…" He said, looking guilty. "Bella, I just really like you. I thought you did too" I shook my head. Not trusting my words. "Sorry" I whispered as I pushed past him and ran towards my next class.

I was horrible. I couldn't stand the look of pain that flashed across his face once I pushed him away. Rejection. I have never felt it. I never wish to.

I rolled over in Bed and thought why I didn't like Jason. He was perfect. Nice and funny. Smart too. _What was holding me back?_ Because it's true I felt like something was holding me back. But what?

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter I had tons of fun writtin it, byu the way id didn't get chance to edit Bella's POV, so sorry if it sounds a little raw. Please review they make me happy!_

_-SmartChic_


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy this. The Chapter is pretty major. A LOT will happen… enjoy…_

_Oh and tell me if you think this chapter was rushed. I wrote it quickly trying to get all the ideas down. I did edit it by the way._

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

The last week in Phoenix was the saddest of my life. I found my self gazing at class

Mates and details of objects. This was my home. I had lived here for 18 years of my life. I did love Charlie. But moving to a town that I completely detested was a whole nother story. Though strange as it is a part of me held a longing for Forks. Living there was the right thing to do. Spending time with Charlie was the right thing to do.

The night of my flight felt like a fast forwarding movie. It all went fast. It felt as I was pushed onto the plane. I felt unresolved waiting for take-off. I was feeling guilty about Jason. We could have had something special. For no reason I blew it. Jason deserved an explanation but what was I to do now? Nothing.

"Hello Phoenix, and Welcome to Western Air-lines. We are expecting a bit of turbulence throughout the beginning of the flight, so we ask for your seatbelts to be fasten through the whole flight , unless otherwise, we will be landing in Forks within three hours. I am captain Peter Williams, and I hope you enjoy your flight."

I leaned my head back into the seat closing my eyes. It was around 8:30. I was already exhausted so falling asleep was no problem.

**EDWARDS POV**

New s traveled fast around a town as small as Forks. It wasn't a surprise that-the day Chief Swan excited about his daughters home-coming- Everyone in town knew within hours.

New people were a novelty here. Someone new too look at immediately grabbed a person attention. To our family it was just another person to keep a secret from.

I lay on the ground classical music filling my highly sensitive ears. To a human I wasn't listening to anything. To a vampire the music was blasting.

My family's thoughts strayed to the new girl. Vampires too got bored. Feeling the need for peace I resolved to hunt. I told Carlisle on my way out. He nodded understanding my need for quiet.

I ran north. Most of the deer gathered there. I was right. There were about five of deer gathered. All of them tense . They sensed danger. But the danger was not only me.

Three vampires stood conversing. In hushed whispers. Too quiet for a human to hear and also quiet for vampire to hear. Curiosity took the best of me and I forgot my hunt.

I quietly found a spot where I could hear their thoughts without being seen

"_How is it possible?" _Said a red haired vampire.

One of the vampires looked at himself. He was amazed. I didn't know why.

"_I don't know"_

The both looked to a vampire with black hair and red eyes. He seemed the wisest of the bunch.

"_I can't explain it either."_

The one with red hair was awestruck looking at the one with brown hair.

"_You know what we have to do." _The brown haired one said. Glaring at the other to vampires.

_"Yes"_ the female and the black haired one said together. An image of a girl appeared too quickly for me to catch it, but she had chestnut brown hair.

Then I felt something else in there minds. It surprised me. I now understood why I only heard there conversation. They were guarding their thoughts. I left quickly musing over the odd conversation.

I traveled in north. Turning whenever I felt like it. I didn't care where I was going.

A few minutes later I was in a beautiful meadow. It wasn't normal to come upon such beauty in Forks. Sure there were flowers but not arranged in the beautiful way there were here.

It was peaceful and serene. I enjoyed the spot very much. I lay there in the meadow for hours loosing my self in the beauty.

**BELLA'S POV  
**

I jostled awake by the sound of gas masks falling from the ceiling. A stewardess was barking orders. And many were in panic. I was very startled. My eyes were wide and my hands worked shakily as I grabbed at the gas mask and tried to fasten it to my face.

Once attached to my face I gasped breathing hard trying to understand what was going on. I looked at the business man next to me who was just as scared as I was.

"What's going on!" I yelled to him above the noise. He looked at me eyes wide. He was sweating and fidgeting with his brief case. Clearly he was no help. Against the orders to remain in our seats I unbuckled mine and stood up.

I just got to the isle when something shook the plane I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

My head cracked against a seat. I winced and touched my fingers to my head. I it was wet. I pulled my hand away and saw blood. I was horrified. I swallowed hard. I stood up shaking violently.

My eyes pried for someone who could explain anything to me. The plane shook again and titled downward. A red light was flashing and I heard a warming sound emitting form them.

My feet started sliding and I desperately grabbed onto a seat. I saw a stewardess not far from where I was.

" What's happening!" I yelled to her above the noise. She shook her head. She had no idea either.

The plane started descending downward more quickly and would soon be horizontal I struggled to hold on. My face was Turing red and my muscles were sore.

Finally I couldn't hold on anymore my arms failed to hold me. I fell towards the pilot area screaming. I landed on the right of the opening.

I saw the pilot franticly pushing a series of buttons. "Mede! Mede! Mede!" the pilot was yelling. My breath caught. I saw through the window something horrible. A small jet, green and army looking was flying head on toward the plane.

I was terrified. In a motion that made me cheer, the pilot got hold of the plane and it was vertical again. Right underneath the jet. There was more cheering. The worst was over.

Then I saw something that cut off my cheers. There was head sized hole left from where the pilot was controlling. There was also a decapitated arm.

I shrieked and the pilot slumped. I checked for the emergency pilot. He was on the floor bleeding and unconscious. I stood up and went to the thing the pilot talked through earlier I also made sure the passengers could hear.

"Help! Someone! The pilots are dead!" I shrieked. I said it over and over into the microphone. The cheers faded. I looked at the flight passengers. Tears brimming my eyes. We all knew our fate.

We were going to die. I fell to the floor and sobbed. I cried for life. I heard more screams I looked up and saw the green Jet was back. "No!" I yelled my voice my high pitched and strained against the volume I let out.

I wiped my eyes and running nose with my hand. And stumbled over to the controls. Down is up and up is down. That's all I knew. I sat down shaking and crying sobs. They came out as hiccups.

I looked for something resembling the control that flew the plane. I found it. This was suicide I thought. Closing my eyes. I pushed the throttle up. And down we went soaring.

**CHARLIE POV**

I looked at the TV annoyed that they had just interrupted my game. It was probably another thunder storm warning.

"Breaking News, at 10:57 pm. An unmarked plane took off for flight. Authorities searched the directions of the jet and were horrified to find out this plane was flying head on toward flight 87 Western-airlines from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington. Flight officials watching the flight were alerted with an alarming message from its pilot" My heart stopped.

Bella was on that flight I turned up the volume and kneeled in front of the screen.

They started playing the recording. "Mede! My emergency pilot is down we have been fired at; the jet has intension of ramming straight on. Mede! Mede!" I paled.

The news caster continued. Maybe Bella hadn't gotten on that flight.

"Minutes after, we received another message. They played the message. "Help! Someone! The pilots are dead!" Bella. I grabbed the screen. Bella repeated it over and over. My hands flew to my face. I was crying.

The new caster kept talking. "That was the last message we received. Authorities suspect the plane will land in Port angles. We will bring you more once information is disclosed." The basket ball game came back on. I couldn't watch it. It all seemed surreal. I managed to get my self in my cruiser and to the police station.

I was immediately sent to Port Angeles. I remember telling one of the officers to contact René. I was just arriving when a shadow passed over head. Last, I heard a crash.

**BELLA POV**

I was crying. We were all going to die. We were all going to die. We. Were. All. Going. To. Die. I opened my eyes to just a fraction. We were going to collide with the ground momentarily.

My hands left the controls and I covered my self. I screamed and waited for the impact…

**EDWARD POV**

Carlisle was headed toward the scene of the crash. Alice told him precisely where it would land. He needed to help as much as he could.

Alice had gotten the vision just moments ago. It was all happening so fast.

The most horrible thing was that vampires were trying to crash the plane. We had no idea why. Every station was covering this story. I saw Alice in a corner looking stricken.

Her mouth whispered "Three, two, one." My own eyes widened. Alice was in a daze. At 'one' she had closed her eyes and mouthed a prayer for the passengers.

Moments after we all heard a boom and the ground shook. Alice let out a dry sob and searched for jasper. She clung to him. My heart sunk.

* * *

_Wow. That was really fun to write .Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy. But Cliffys get me more reviews. I barley got any from the last chapter. This was disappointing. I thank the 3 of you who reviewed. ____ . Anyone know who those vampires were? I gave hints and I'm pretty sure you know who they are. I'll update within the week (Counting next week) _

_-SmartChic_

_Please Reveiw!_


	6. Chapter 6: CHAPTER 3

_Hey! Another update!! Woohooo for you guys. I played around with other people points of view in this chapter. I hope you like it! This is a bit loner than my normal chapters so enjoy and review. and thank you for revewing. Though this chater could some peoplemaybe give me some like constructive critisims I want to know what you think about my writting is it any good? You know. Thank you if you do!_

**-SmartChic**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**BELLAS POV**

I felt short of breath. I tried taking a breath in. it didn't work. What was wrong? I sat up. Or more like tried. Something cold and heavy was on top of me. Crushing my lungs. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I opened my eyes. There was only blackness.

I screamed.

"Help!"

"Somebody help!" Tears fell down my face. It was hopeless. I don't know how long I lay there crying.

Slowly different pains were felt all over my body. If nobody found me soon I was dead. "Help…" I croaked. My voice was getting tired and I was starting to feel weak.

I closed my eyes. I tried opening my eyes. It was futile. Grinding my teeth together I screamed loud and high damaging my throat. The pain filled my throat and instantly I stopped screaming.

Slowly while the tears fell down my cheek one by one, I whispered good bye…

**

* * *

**

**FIREMAN POV**

The wreck was horrible. We didn't know how many survived. So far none. We've been searching for three days now. Everyone but one passenger was found.

All of them dead and identified. Isabella Swan was our last person to find. Nobody voiced their doubts of her being alive. Chief swan was around 24/7 searching.

Nobody had the heart to tell him we would stop our search for her after tonight. Poor guy. At 10:00 that night I trudged over the wreck to chief swam. He was on his knees digging through a pile of rubble. I took a breath. "Chief swan." He didn't acknowledge me.

"I'm coming baby!" he yelled. The man lost it. It was terrible.

"Chief Swan,-"He looked at me. "She's there!" he yelled smiling.

"My baby's there!"

"Chief I'm sor-"but I stopped. I heard a muffled scream coming from beneath the rock.

"She's here!" I yelled over to the other fire men. Each came racing to where we were standing, and started to dig.

Finally we saw some clothes. They were are ripped and then we saw skin. It was bruised and bloody. But it was skin.

Then Chief Swan hulled the last piece of rubble away. We heard the faintest croak.

She was alive.

* * *

**HOURS LATER CHARLIE POV**

She's alive. My Bella is alive and breathing. I thanked god. I thanked Jesus. Heck I thanked all the gods I knew! I could never forgive my self if she died.

She almost did flying on a plane to live with me. I would have been responsible for her death. Not legally of course, the bastards we flew into the plane would be.

Still. I never would have forgiven my self. The ER would not let me visit Bella yet. I had no idea what they were doing in there. Probably operating. Trying to save her.

The staff would not tell me the chance Bella had to live. The only grantee that she would be alive was that Doctor Cullen-an accomplished doctor- was operating on her. He was the best in forks as far as I knew.

Maybe the best in Washington. He was my only hope. Please god save her…

* * *

**BELLA POV (OPERATING ROOM)**

Breathing hurt. I hurt. Consciousness was barely registering in my mind. I saw blurred images and heard meshed together words. Walls of white and clothes of blue.

Would appear and disappear. Was I floating? It sure felt like it. Then I felt as if I was on the floor. I felts cuts and stings. The pain seemed to get more intense.

I heard a slow beep. My heart. I heard weeping. If I opened my eyes or freed my self from this state of sub consciousness I could see who it is.

But I'd much rather float… rest… heal…

* * *

**RENE POV (OPERATING ROOM/ER ROOM)**

There was my baby. All mangled and pale. She looked so week, so frail. I sobbed into Phil's shoulder. I wiped my nose with the Kleenex. My daughter might never wake up.

I stared at her with sad eyes. I needed Bella to live. I needed her out of the coma she put herself in. I needed my daughter alive and healthy.

I cried more. Wishing for a miracle.

Live Bella. Live.

* * *

**CARLISLE POV**

The girl looked dead. She was on the edge teetering with death. Her parents were a mess.

I prayed to god this child would live. She was important to so many people.

Isabella Marie Swan, Please hold on.

* * *

**8 WEEKS LATER**

**CARLISLE POV.**

We had long ago put Bella on Life support. The night before I had talked to Charlie and Rene. We had other patients that needed the machine.

Rene called me evil. "Why would I ever kill my own daughter!" she wailed accusing me. The words struck a chord.

I felt the helplessness of there situation. Charlie just stood pain stricken not believing any of this was happening. They left the hospital Rene yelling into the distance what and evil man I was. How right some humans can be.

I sat beside Isabella that night. Wondering what could be going through her mind. Could she hear? Could she understand? The next morning I got a call. Rene and Charlie had sealed Bella's fate. That night Isabella Swan would die. I thought to what I could do. Would I give Bella my fate?

No. I was beyond sad I couldn't help her. But I can't change everyone who is dying. I can't let Bella's parents live on thinking their one daughter was dead.

It would be better, if eventually they could meet up. Eight o'clock Bell would die...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Floating felt nice. I felt no pain. But I also felt no reality. I just couldn't feel it anymore. It was gone. I wanted to move. I couldn't. I wanted to see something else different from darkness.

I wanted all those things. But I felt as if I didn't need it. It would be nice to float comfortable for ever. No worries. I want to sink deeper. So relaxing, the softness.

It would be better without all the weeping. Why is there weeping? What's so sad? Then my arm disappeared. I felt different without it. It was odd. Then my other arm disappeared. My legs. I was suffocating. I had no air. I tried getting my lungs to work. Work, I thought. Work. Air I need air.

Then I felt the softest touch. "No! Bella No!"

"Don't Die!" Die? I wasn't dying.

"Rene! Please just let her! She can't hear you! Ren-" the voice was like home. The second one. The authoritive one. It hurt me when he stopped his sentence to cry just like Rene.

Iwish I could help I thought. But I can't. I really am dying. It was the first movement I felt my self make. I felt the salt rush to my eyes. I felt the tear duct open.

I felt the tear sliding down my face. Then a wonderful feeling came. A growing heart beat.

"What?" asked Rene confused.

_Rene. My mom. _I gasped.

"CHARLIE! SHE'S BREATHING!" I felt a pressure around my body.

"Bella! My baby! You're alive!" I felt kisses. My arms and legs returned. My eye's opened. I saw my Mom and Dad. Both crying. Both joyous.

I smiled weakly. My eyes drooped I was so tired.

"Bella! Don't close your eyes! Bella!" My mother said. I needed to reassure her. I wasn't dying. Not today. "I'll live…" I croaked.

I fell asleep. But this time I wasn't floating.

This time I actually rested.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER **

BELLA POV.

I woke up in my real bed this morning. Last night I was released from the hospital. Everything critical pretty much healed. I had a broken ankle and shattered my left arm. My ribs had metal placed in them.

Those were the only long time injuries I acquired. The stitches would heal with in a week I had five different stitches one on my right cheek, exactly seven stitches for that one. Then my right arm had my two others.

They were both on my upper arm and each had 4 stitches. Then I had my other two on my right leg-with the broken ankle- the first one stretched from the top of my thigh to the top of my knee. Eighteen stitches then on the back of my thigh to the exact same point also eighteen stitches.

Thankfully I didn't need a wheel chair. I had a huge black plastic leg brace with the Velcro and all. I could walk on it. But slowly and carefully. My father demand for a wheel chair.

Him knowing my clumsiness didn't want to take chances. Thank Dr. Cullen, he seemed to know I didn't want one and could deal without riding around in a chair wheels.

Said that if I fell and injured my self more then I was. He would assign me a wheel chair. Charlie brought me home grumbling about Dr. Cullen.

Though he had no heart to hate the man. He was the one who treated me in the hospital. I was very thankful for him. He was a life saver. He was _My_ Life Saver.

I had to take a couple days off school and stay home with a tutor. The one thing that wasn't to my liking was the tutoring I would receive after school. (When I actually went to school)

I had tutoring on the weekends too. I was planning on studying extra hard. I want life to be normal and the weird feeling in my stomach to go away. That feeling is inhumane to me.

I don't understand it. I can't place the emotion. It something foreign to me. I sighed in frustration and got up. Very slowly. I readied my self for the rest of the morning. My tutor was coming at eight.

I flopped down on my bed. Wishing for something to be easy. Today was brutal. The learning was hardcore. And went on and on. The drilling took hours and my hand was sore.

Mr. Stein. I shuddered. He wasn't nice. Or sympathetic to my situation. He was an angry man with black hair and French accent. His eyes were a dark brown-ish color and surprisingly fit for a top tutor also very attractive. And very young. Also like everyone else in this town. Pale.

I sighed. The hair covering my face blew up. And in my complete boredom I spent the rest of the late night blowing them up and down. Watching as my chestnut hair rose and fell. I fell asleep in the same clothes I wore that day. I dreamed of planes crashing and my handsome but evil tutor saving me.

I woke up early again the next morning and started the same routine. I didn't want me and my tutor be on the bad side together so I tried my best to perfect. It didn't work. He was more frustrated with me today. In the end I decided to give up. And that tomorrow I was going to school.

Once again after an exhausting day I lay on my bed. This time I just stared at my ceiling. Waiting for the next day. I had a weird sense of De Ja Vu.

I was restless all night trying to figure it out. I had De Ja Vu a lot more lately. That night my dreams were of planes crashing and a handsome tutor rescuing me.

Then killing me. But it was brutal how he tried killing me.

We were in my room and as usual he was tutoring me. But there was this weird instance where his expression became deathly.

I remember shaking and then I stopped writing. I turned to him slowly. He pounced and then it got fuzzy I had no idea how he was killing me but it was weird.

I felt a huge pain and sweaty. I woke up screaming with Charlie by my side looking panicked. He was also very pale. "What?" I asked he stood looking frantic.

Then as if choosing his words carefully he said "Bella? Has anything ever happened to you?" confused I shook my head slowly.

He swallowed and I saw beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Dad?" I asked freaking out a bit.

"What did I say?" I whispered the last part. Fearing his answer. He stared at me and took a breath. His eyes were soft and he brought his hand to my hair.

"Nothing. Go to sleep you have to get up early tomorrow." he left. Of course I couldn't fall asleep.

I wanted to know what made Charlie so…_scared._ What had I said? I frustrated my self over this all night. And not till the early dawn did I fall asleep.

Only to be awaken an hour later. I had a big day ahead of me.

* * *

_I know y'all hate me. Edward is not in this as much as you want him to be. I promise that next chapter she will meet him. I put something in this chapter but I'm not sure if you caught it. It's something that will maybe possibly give you shivers if you figure it out. So… If you think you know, PM me. I will tell you whether or not you are wrong our right. And please if you are some one who got it right don't tell anyone else._

Then LASTLY... REVIEW!!

-SmartChic


End file.
